Lost Memories
by SaphirePearl
Summary: Ten years ago, Legolas Greenleaf was taken hostage during a routine patrol. For six months, everyone was searching but finally gave up believing that the Prince was dead. Now during the Quest of the Ring, Aragorn runs into a Ranger that he knows and finally finds his long lost friend. There is a problem: his best friend doesn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lord of the Rings_. I am also borrowing some characters from The Mellon Chronicles. I will add the link to this awesome Fanfiction website on my profile page. If you haven't read these stories, I urge you to go and read them. They are fantastic and will keep you on the edge of your seat.

Enough talk, time to get on with the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A Typical Patrol**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; there were no clouds in the sky. The birds were chirping and insects were buzzing around. The trees and flowers seemed to be more vibrant and fuller than usual. The elven patrol noticed the cheerfulness in their surrounding environment as they made their way through the forest.

Currently, they were on a routine patrol along Mirkwood's southern border. The company was made up of fifteen warriors, all of which were experienced archers and swordsman. This is one of the best patrols in all of Mirkwood. Most of the warriors were talented and very experienced. This was one of the reasons why they were on the southern border out of all of the different parts of the kingdom.

Captain Raniean, son of Randomir, led this patrol. He was also part of the Sentinels that protected the royal family. His second-in-command was Trelan, son of Telrayn, was the shortest elf out of all of Middle-Earth. However, where he lacked in size, he made up for in his agility and fighting skills.

The most important person of all was the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, son of Thranduil. The Elven king never liked his son going out of patrol, but he had given up trying to keep him at home since his son always found a way to sneak out and do as he pleased. The king needn't have worried, since Legolas was the best archer in the entire kingdom. He was a very good fighter and didn't mind getting in the middle of a fight.

"The forest hasn't been this joyous in a very long time." Celeblessil, the only female in the company, broke the silence.

"That's because it knows that the enemy is terrified of all of us." Hithaeron put in. The company laughed when he pretended to show off his muscles.

"Right, that's it. So if we get attacked, I'll be sure to offer you up as a peace offering." Trelan ducked the twig that was thrown at him for his remark.

Hithaeron shot a glare at the shorter elf. "If you do that then I will be sure you come with me." He grinned. "It could be an adventure of a life time."

Trelan's face of disbelief made the rest of the company stop in their tracks and laugh at the elf's expense. It wasn't long before the short elf retaliated. He dropped his gear and tackled the other elf to the ground and a wrestling match ensued. Of course, this made the rest of the elves laugh even harder.

The sudden quiet of the forest around them didn't get noticed right away. Legolas was the first to take notice of the silence around them. "Everyone, quiet." He said, just loud enough for the elves to hear. The two that were wrestling immediately stopped and sat up, suddenly alert.

The company carefully looked at their surroundings, not missing any details. Out of habit, the elves made a circle, their backs facing inwards. They looked everywhere for a clue. They looked anywhere from the forest floor to the highest boughs in the trees.

Raniean was the first to see something was off. He was looking in the middle of a tree that was roughly three feet above his head when he saw a spindly leg, one that resembled that of a spider. "Spiders, above!" He informed the rest of the group before they were attacked from above.

Half of the company drew their blades while the rest brought up their bows and opened fire. No words had to be said. They had fought along side each other so often that they all knew each other's moves. Grunts, hisses, metal scraping and bow strings twanging were the only sounds that could be heard.

The battle didn't last long. Soon the last few spiders were seen scrambling off as fast as they could and the elves breathed a sigh of relief. Raniean looked around and was satisfied to see that the only injuries were small scratches on hands and faces.

"This was a small horde." The Prince observed as he kicked a spider carcass over so he that he could retrieve his arrow. "Yeah could have been bigger." Raniean wiped his blade on the grass before sheathing it.

Once the company had sheathed their weapons and collected their arrows, they continued on their previous course. Silence followed the group for a time until Trelan started to snicker, which slowly increased into a full-blown laugh. The other elves looked at him confusion written on their faces.

Finally, Legolas couldn't take it anymore. "Pray tell, what is so humorous?" The short elf answered between laughs. "Just…. another…. day…on…. patrol." Legolas blinked a few times, then he too started to laugh. Next thing anyone knew, the whole company was laughing. After a little while, the Prince got himself back under control. "All right, let's find a place to camp for the night."

**~S~**

My first _Lord of the Rings_ fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave a review. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or some characters. (For full disclaimer see chapter 1).

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Wait**

Night fell and with it came a cool breeze sweeping through the forest. The moon this night was full and bright, casting its' rays on the weary travelers. The patrol was exhausted after the fight with the small spider horde and from walking all day long. Even though they were fatigued, the elves were in good spirits.

Once the camp was set up and sentries were posted, most of the elves went to sleep. Four of them weren't quite tired enough to go to sleep, so they gathered around the fire enjoying each other's company. For a while, a comfortable silence hung over them as they stared into the fire. They didn't really need the fire to keep warm since elves don't really feel the cold, but it was necessary to keep away unwanted animals.

"So what are our traveling plans tomorrow?" Hithaeron finally broke the silence. Trelan raised an eyebrow. "Our plans are going to be walking and then when we are tired of that, we will walk some more." Hithaeron rolled his eyes at the other warrior's sarcasm. The others chuckled at the short banter.

Legolas stretched and looked at the stars for a moment. He smiled when a memory of the time when he and his mother would sit for hours looking at the stars. He sighed and stood up. "We should all get our rest. We do have a lot of walking to do tomorrow." He added in as he made his way to his spot for the night. The others also made their way to their beds.

As the Prince of Mirkwood lay down for the night, he suddenly felt the feeling of dread sweep over him. He looked around his surroundings but found nothing that could represent a threat. 'Strange, I wonder what this feeling means.' After a moment, he slowly drifted off into sleep as he pondered this feeling as his dread grew.

**~S~**

Not far from where the elves made camp, a group of evil was hidden by the darkness. Being as quiet as these creatures possibly could, orcs prepared themselves for the battle that was to come. Swords were being sharpened, arrows were being prepared and those who were lounging around, waiting for orders.

Captain Raztag watched the activity closely. He wanted to make sure that no fights broke out while they were this close to a group of the Firstborn. He glanced up into the trees above him and glared at the three oversized arachnids. He despised their kind, but he was under his master's orders to work with these behemoths. He looked back at his troops, relishing in the dream that perhaps these spiders might accidentally perish.

'Yeah, right. Master made these beasts special, so any "accidents" won't be easy.' He growled softly to himself. 'Soon they will be gone and I can go back to running my company the way it is supposed to be.'

"Raztag, a word." The orc captain looked at the head spider sitting right above his head. He turned and took a several steps back in order to see it without having to strain his neck. "Must you insist on doing that? You know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me like that."

The spider hissed loudly, resulting in some venom landing on the ground. Where the venom touched, it began to slightly smoke as the acid burned the ground. "Insolent, worm! You should pay more attention to your surroundings. However, I am not here to argue about your lack of skills." The spider crawled down the tree to the ground until it was standing in front of Raztag. It stood three feet taller than the orc and it was as wide as two orcs put side by side. Its glowing red eyes seemed to pierce through the orc like it was glass. The orc captain shivered from the intense gaze.

"Are your troops ready?" The spider questioned. Raztag nodded. "Yes, they are about ready. We should be able to attack as soon as they are finished preparing. An hour before dawn should be the ideal time to attack."

The spider narrowed its' many eyes. "No, we will not attack then. For you see the Firstborn will be mostly rested at that time. No, we will wait until closer to the next evening. That way they will be easier to defeat." It seemed to grin, at least as well as a spider could.

Raztag growled. "Attacking during the day? Are you crazy? My warriors will be slaughtered for sure." The spider hissed, making the orc captain have to dodge its' venom. "We will wait and attack when I say we attack, unless you would like me to eat you as a snack and have another orc much more obedient take your place. Would you rather have that?"

Raztag growled loudly with displeasure. "Fine, we'll play it your way." The spider seemed to smile and made its way back up the tree. The orc captain watched it go for a minute, and then turned his gaze back onto his troops. 'If these were normal spiders, I could outsmart them, but these new ones seem to be much more intelligent than I give them credit.' He realized in dismay. 'Very well, I will do things your way. For now.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **For full disclaimer, see chapter 1

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Ambush by Daylight**

The sun began to rise, casting its' rays across the land, through the boughs of the trees and made the water sparkle. It wasn't long until these rays made their way to the camp where the elves were staying to get some rest.

Legolas yawned and stretched out his cramped muscles. He slowly sat up and glanced around the camp. He was glad to see that the other elves in the patrol were beginning to stir from their elven dreams and returning to reality. Raniean was the first to stand up. "Alright, everyone, rise and shine. Time to get a move on." Several groans were heard at his statement. "Stop your whining, let's go, we are burning daylight."

"Since when did you become a morning person?" Trelan grumbled as he put his stuff back into his pack. The Prince laughed at the shorter warrior's sarcastic reply. "Come on, Trey, it isn't all that bad."

Trelan paused and looked at the Prince in silence for a few moments, his gaze seeming to spell doom. "Says the person who is always perky as soon as the sun comes up." He growled out. Chuckles were heard as the camp was quickly broken down.

Soon, the elf patrol was ready to go and, to most people, it would have seemed as if no one was there in the first place. Raniean took a last look around their former campsite, nodding his approval at the work. "All right, let's go."

The elven patrol began their trek through the forest that made up Mirkwood. At this point, they were four days southwest of their home. In another day, they would be at the border of the woods and would turn around to head back.

Several hours passed before the company decided to stop and rest for a little bit. "I wonder where all of those horrid fiends scuttled off?" One warrior pondered a loud. "They probably fled when they saw Hithaeron coming with his big muscles displayed." Trey remarked, which earned him a couple of twigs being thrown at him. The other elves laughed at the usual antics.

Raniean shook his head and suddenly noticed that his Prince wasn't joining in the laughter. 'That's odd. He is usually the instigator.' He then realized that Legolas was looking off into the woods as if seeming to be searching for something. The captain moved away from the tree that he was leaning against and walked across the small clearing until he was standing next to his Prince.

After a few moments of silence, he finally decided to see is something was wrong. "Is something the matter?" Legolas jumped slightly, a hand pressed on his chest at the sudden noise next to him. His head turned towards his friend. "Valar, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

Raniean smiled and placed a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "My apologies, I thought you had heard me. I haven't been here for long. Only about a minute I think." Legolas nodded and looked back at the trees in front of him. The captain looked between the tree and the elf. "What's wrong?"

Legolas shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, but something feels…wrong." He gestured to the woods around them. "The trees seem to be agitated and fearful. I sensed it a little last night, but I pushed it off thinking that it was just my exhaustion, but now…." He looked around, trying to find the source of his distress. He found nothing. "Now I'm not so sure."

Raniean frowned, unsure what to do. After a little while, he sighed. "Come on, let's get moving. No sense worrying if we can't find the problem, but just in case, we will be more alert." Legolas nodded as he followed Raniean back to the others where the order was given to move on.

**~S~**

The elf patrol continued on for several more hours. It was well into the afternoon, but the company was not as cheerful or laid back as they were that morning. Being told to be on higher alert put them all on edge.

Raztag glared at the elves as they slowly passed by only a few yards away from him. It was very difficult for him to stay still as he watched the group pass by. He wanted to jump out and kill as many of the Firstborn as he could. However, he was much more fearful of his Master and didn't want to do anything to provoke his wrath. So instead, he sat still and waited quietly for the elves to finish passing by.

It was agonizingly slow, but he was grateful when he could move again and told the other orcs to follow silently forwards. He watched as the group made their way forward, crushing the foliage underneath their heavy booted feet. 'Actually fighting these fools will be well worth it in the end.' The orc captain thought giddily.

"Raztag, don't dawdle! It is almost time to capture our prize and I do not want to lose our only chance." The orc's happiness suddenly burst like a bubble when he heard the spider's voice. He glared at the arachnid hatefully. "Yes, yes, I know. Don't worry, it will be fine."

The three spiders looked at the orc captain for several moments before they began moving after the other orcs. "Be ready, Raztag, for our signal to attack." The head spider called before slipping out of sight. "Yes, your highness." The orc spouted out sarcastically as he began to follow the spiders towards their prey.

**~S~**

"Stop!" All of the elves immediately stopped moving when they heard the word from their Prince. They all turned to see Legolas several paces behind the group and standing stock-still. Bow in one hand and the other slowly grabbing an arrow, positioning it on his bow. Trelan and Raniean exchanged worried glances before looking back at their friend. "What is it?" Trelan questioned, unsure if he wanted to know the truth.

Legolas looked at them with worry. "The trees are screaming, can't you hear them? Something is here and it seems to be evil. Be ready for anything." As soon as the Prince finished speaking, all the elves in the group had dropped their packs and drew their weapons. The Prince placed himself next to his fellow warriors, feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He concentrated his hearing on his surroundings.

"They are coming….Orcs….Evil….They come to do harm." The trees all seemed to whisper. Legolas felt dread claw at him at their words. He wanted to comfort them and tell them that everything was going to be ok. However, he dared not leave his warriors for fear that things would end badly if he wasn't present. The trees suddenly fell silent and all of the elves tensed, waiting for anything to happen.

Suddenly, orcs began to pour in around the group of elves from all sides. Raniean and Trelan gave the order to fire upon the charging orcs. The group immediately responded and arrows flew into bodies, screams drowning out the grunts and snarls of everyone present.

Legolas soon found himself closer to the center and he had to discard his bow for favor of his ivory white knives as the orcs breached the circle that the elves had created. He didn't have time to think, only react. He spun, dodged, parried and stabbed every orc that he could. He growled out of frustration as he finished off an orc only to see two more take its' place.

'There are so many, why is that?' After a few more thrusts, he had a few moments to catch his breath and look around himself. He wished he hadn't as the cold grip of fear found his heart. He was alone. Legolas suddenly realized the orcs' plans: to completely separate the patrol. As a whole, the company was nearly impossible to defeat. However, separating the elves would make them easy to be overwhelmed and taken out.

"Regroup! Regroup!" Raniean's voice was heard ringing through the clearing and Legolas fought harder to reach the reforming circle of the patrol. Orcs quickly got in his way and he fought back harder, trying to make it to his goal.

"Legoloas, watch out!" He finished slashing through the orc in front of him and spun around. He instantly froze in place at what he saw. Three large spiders were descending towards the forest floor. They were the biggest arachnids he had ever seen. He was afraid to even think about what they would be capable of it there was a whole army.

Legolas soon realized that he was surrounded on all three sides. The only escape was to either go up or through them. Since spiders could climb trees, going through them and taking as many out as possible seemed to be the best idea. He took a shuddering breath and got into his ready position. He waited, still as a statue, listening to the hiss and clicks of the spiders around him.

The Prince found himself being out matched by the unity of the three spiders. He would dodge one, block another and the third would go in for the blow. 'Come on, Legolas, keep up!' He yelled at himself after he narrowly escaped some pincers aimed at his neck. He quickly blocked the spider that suddenly lunged at him, trying to throw it off.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain close to the middle of his back. Then it began to burn and felt like it was on fire. A scream was ripped from his throat before he even realized that he was in a huge amount of pain. The sharp pain in his back abruptly vanished, leaving the phantom pain behind.

He glared at the spider in front of him and he swung with his knife. Legolas watched in shock, as his arm seemed to fall limply at his sides, the ivory knives slipping from fingers. 'What's happening?' He tried to speak, but soon realized that he could do nothing but open his mouth slightly. His legs shook and his knees quickly gave out, as his muscles seemed to turn into jelly.

Legolas looked up at the spider that stood patiently in front of him, seeming to grin at its' prey. The Prince watched as his world grew blurry and darkness began to creep into his vision. 'Poison!' The word jumped to his mind and his eyes widened slightly. 'I've been stung!' Legolas thought as he felt himself fall to his side.

"LEGOLAS!" Trelan's voice was the last thing he heard as awareness fled from him and he fell into blissful darkness.

**~S~**

Whew! That was a long chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review, I love to read what everyone thinks! :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **For full disclaimer, see chapter 1

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Chase**

Thrust, block, parry, dodge, slash. This was all that Raniean could think of as he fought against the large horde of orcs. 'Where did they come from? How is it that we didn't notice their approach?' The Captain pondered. A bite of pain in his arm brought his focus back to the present. He quickly took out the one that dared slip past his guard. He cursed at himself for his lack of focus.

Raniean suddenly realized that there was a lull in the fighting and he took this chance to look around the battlefield. He was surprised to see that all of his warriors had been forced to be scattered all over the place. 'With this many orcs, we can't afford to be so spread apart. Raniean then finished off an orc that suddenly rushed and jumped into the tree above him. He called out, hoping he was being heard over all of the noise. "Regroup! Regroup!" Once he was satisfied that his company was reforming back into their original circle, he leapt to the ground heading towards his warriors.

After fighting off close to a dozen orcs, he finally made it to Trelan's side. He saw that his shorter friend was panting for breath, but he was still firing his arrows with deadly accuracy. It wasn't long until Raniean was forced to fight back.

A thought suddenly struck him and he looked at his warriors as best he could. All were accounted for, except for one. "Where's Legolas?" He shouted over the noise.

Trelan shot his last arrow, threw down his bow and unsheathed his sword, slicing through the flesh of the orc that got too close. "I don't know. I thought he was near you earlier." He shouted back.

A knot of worry formed in his stomach. Raniean continued fighting as he frantically searched out the Prince.

"Legolas! Watch out!" The captain spun toward the source of the shout. He saw one of his warriors staring at the other side of the clearing. Raniean braced himself for what he would see and turned. However, he was unprepared for the scene that he saw. Three spiders were surrounding the missing elf and time seemed to have frozen. No one, neither orcs nor elves, dared to move as everyone watched the small group that stood 100 feet from them. An eerily silence filled the area as the stand off was watched.

What felt like an eternity, but was really a minute, the stillness was broken as the spiders attacked. That was the cue for everyone else to begin moving. The orcs fought fiercely, but the elves had redoubled their efforts to reach their Prince's side. Raniean fought harder, not wanting to have to explain to the King why his son didn't return home with the patrol.

"LEGOLAS!" Trelan's scream made the Captain finish killing off the three orcs and look at where he had last seen his best friend. He turned just in time to see the atrocious spiders lifting the Prince onto the back of one and running quickly from the scene. The orcs were quick to follow the spiders' trail as they retreated from the battle.

Raniean let out a frustrating yell as he ran to where the Prince had fallen. He quickly picked up the weapons that were left behind, found his pack, and stowed them away. "Is anyone hurt?"

Trelan walked up, beginning to regain his breath from the fierce fight. "Just minor scratched and bruises but everyone is ok."

The Captain nodded. "Alright, good. Now listen carefully, everyone." He addressed the patrol. "I am going after those walking carcasses and retrieving our Prince back. If you feel that you don't want to risk your life on this mission, then I suggest you head back to the palace now." Silence followed the short speech. After a tense minute, Hithaeron stepped forward. "I think I am talking for everyone when I say that we are coming with you. Either we all go back home or we go back home as failures."

Trelan smiled and nodded. He turned back to Raniean. "Well, Captain, what are your orders?"

Raniean stood back up, picking up his pack. "Let's hunt some spiders!" He spun and ran in the direction that he saw the spiders go, his warriors following right behind him.

**~S~**

It had been five days since the ambush on the elven patrol and Raztag was beginning to get nervous. Unlike most orcs, the Orc Captain was much smarter than most. He was no fool, because he knew exactly who they had as prisoner. He had questioned the spiders about their elven prisoner, but they merely said that they chose a random elf. That wasn't true.

Raztag growled softly and looked at the royal prisoner. The clothing the elf wore was of much higher quality than other elven prisoners he had taken over his lifetime. Yes, it was definitely obvious to him that the elf was the son of the Elven King. That fact alone spelled doom to him and his orc warriors.

"Stop worrying, you are only making everyone else nervous. The plan was a success." The head spider made Raztag jump several feet, not expecting the arachnid to come up behind him. He spun around in disbelief.

"Stop worrying? Are you insane? You may have the others fooled, but I know who our prisoner is and it only spells doom on all of us." He took a breath, narrowing his eyes in anger. "You said it was a random elf." He pointed at the still unconscious elf, silently grateful that he wasn't the one that was stung. These spiders' venom was much more potent than their original counterparts. "I know better. He is no random elf, but one of royalty. Why is that?"

The spider narrowed its' many eyes at the Orc Captain. "Take care what you say. Sometimes keeping knowledge to your self is a much wiser course than telling others. That could get you killed." The orc growled.

"Are you threatening me?" The spider laughed, releasing hisses that grated across the orcs ears. "No, merely giving a warning. If you question me again, then I will force your second to be the one in charge instead of you." The two stared at each other, waiting to see who would back down first. After a minute, the orc finally looked away. The spider smirked as it walked off to rejoin it's companions. Raztag growled, frustrated at himself for showing weakness, but he quickly forced himself to get back to work, hoping the distraction would get rid of the bad feeling that seemed to be threatening his well being.

**~S~**

"Raniean, stop!" The Elven Captain forced himself to stop at his best friend's shout. He turned to face his shorter friend, noticing the others had already stopped several feet away. "We have to turn back." Trelan said.

Raniean shook his head. "No, I won't go back until we find Legolas and bring him home with us." He started walking off, but a hand gripped his upper arm, forcing him to stop again.

"No, we can't do this, Ran. Look at us. We have been chasing them for five days. We are going further and further south. If we don't turn back now, we are all as good as dead. That won't help Legolas and it certainly won't help us rescue him." Trelan held his breath, preparing for the outburst that he knew was going to follow. However, he had to stand his ground and try to put reason back into his friend's head.

Raniean spun around, anger showing brightly in his eyes. "You're wrong! We will find and save Legolas. We will save him and destroy every foul thing that dares to get in our way. We will be sure that we succeed no matter what!" The Captain was all but yelling at the end of his tirade.

As soon as he had finished, Trelan smiled softly. "I know how you feel, Ran, but believe me when I say that this is not what Legolas would want. He is very stubborn and he will continue to fight until his last breath leaves his body." The shorter of the two placed a comforting hand on the taller one's shoulder. "I feel that same as you do. I want to slice through every orc that did this to Legolas and make those spiders burn." He took a steadying breath, forcing his anger aside. "But we also have to think of the other elves and of our home. We have to warn the King about this new breed of spiders. They were much larger and obviously smarter than the typical spider. As much as I want to save Legolas, our home must come first. That's what Legolas would have wanted."

Raniean listened to his friend and released a breath in frustration. "You're right, Trey. Legolas would want us to return home and make sure everyone is prepared for possible future attacks." He turned toward his other warriors, his head hanging low in defeat. "Let's head home, then."

Trelan gave a small smile and then headed to the group, informing them of their new orders. Raniean looked at the way they had been going. 'Legolas, I don't know where you are or the state you are in, but I beg of you to hang on. You will be rescued.' He silently promised before following his warriors back the way they had come, heading towards home.

**~S~**

Another chapter done. Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I have been busy with work and family coming over for the holiday. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I will not be posting the next chapter tomorrow because I will be busy all day. I should have it up either Sunday night or Monday sometime. As always, please review! I am anxious to see what everyone thinks of the story so far. See ya'll next time! *Saphire Pearl*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** See chapter 1 for full disclaimer.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Back in Captivity**

There was no concept of time in this world of darkness. That was all he saw; just pitch black in all directions. Fortunately, after what seemed like an eternity, flashes of light began to penetrate into his world.

Eventually he was finally able to return to the conscious world. 'Things have to be better than this limbo.' He thought hopefully. He quickly realized that he was completely wrong. Sense of touch was the first thing that registered his mind. He could tell that he was lying on something that was soft, but a little prickly. 'That's odd. Nothing like this is in my father's halls.'

He tried to move his hands to figure out where he was, but his muscles felt like they were suddenly made of lead. He quickly gave up when he realized that it took too much effort to move his arm. 'What happened?' He tried to figure out why he has found himself in this predicament. He suddenly felt his back begin to ache and shooting pains traveled up his spine. 'Why does my back hurt?'

Suddenly memory came flooding back, making Legolas snap open his eyes, but immediately shut them when sunlight landed directly in his eyes. He opened his eyes a second time, however, he was more cautious and he slowly blinked them open until his eyes had adjusted to the light. As soon as his eyes were able to focus, he realized that he was still in the forest and that the trees were moving. 'How can the trees be moving?' Legolas pondered over this mystery until it finally clicked. The reason the trees were moving was because he was being carried along. Legolas suddenly felt sick when he realized he was on the back of a spider. 'That explains the prickly texture.'

Raztag slowly walked along the side of the spider that was carrying the elf. So far he hadn't realized that the Prince had awakened. Currently, he was lost in his thoughts, too annoyed to even care what was going on around him. The group wasn't far from their destination. At their current speed, they should be at their destination in a few more hours. 'Once we arrive, I'll be sure to get everything done for the Master, then return to the forest with my troops. Just get in and get out.' He vowed silently. The sooner he was able to get away from these monstrosities the better.

A sudden noise to his right brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and was surprised to see the elf awake. 'That can't be! Those fools said he would be out for another day.' He looked closer, to see if the elf truly was awake or if it was just another effect of the venom that was flowing through his veins. He quickly realized that the elf was very much awake, but seemed to still be somewhat paralyzed. Raztag took a couple steps closer and in this new position, he was able to see the beads of sweat that had formed on the elf's brow as well as the fact that all blood had seemed to drain from his face. 'He looks like he is about to be sick.' The Orc Captain might have been an evil creature, but a part of him still felt some sympathy for this Firstborn.

"Stop!" He called, forcing the group to come to a sudden halt. The three behemoths turned and hissed at him angrily. "What is the meaning of this? It better be important, Orc scum or else I will make good on my promise." Head spider demanded. However, Raztag didn't back down from his decision.

"Look, believe it or not the prisoner is awake and I think that venom you injected him with is about to make him violently sick." He squared his shoulders, daring the arachnids to question him. "So unless you want to clean off your back whatever he brings up, I suggest putting him on the ground for awhile."

Several moments of silence followed that was filled with tension. When the head spider looked away, Raztag silently smiled. "Fine. However, you will be in charge of making sure he makes it to our Master."

During this whole exchange, Legolas was completely oblivious to what was happening. He was concentrating very hard on just keeping his stomach from revolting. Of course, it didn't help that one of the reasons that he felt so sick was the thought of him riding on the back of this foul creature. He suddenly realized that he was being pulled off the pick of the spider he had been riding on. He managed to open his eyes to see an Orc was helping him to the ground. Normally he would have pulled away, but he was not able to this time because his stomach chose that moment to get rid the nausea.

Legolas all but collapse to his knees and retched, making his entire body to shake. Raztag held the Prince, making sure he didn't fall on his face. He felt terrible for the wood elf, but there was nothing he could really do, but hold him up as he emptied his stomach.

It didn't last long, but Legolas was even more exhausted than when he first awoke. If it weren't for the Orc holding him, he would have completely collapsed. He gasped for air, grateful that his stomach had finally begun to settle.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day." A hiss of annoyance was heard, but Legolas refused to turn. In fact he was afraid to move at all, because he felt dizzy and he focused hard to try and keep himself from passing out.

Raztag glared at the spider. "We will move when I think the elf can handle it." He gave a mischievous smile. "Unless you want to risk yourself explaining to the Master why his prisoner is practically dead." The spider merely hissed and moved back to its' companions.

The Orc Captain smirked, but quickly focused back on the elf sitting before him. He could tell that the elf was close to passing out and he honestly hoped that he would, because it would make the last stretch of their journey so much easier. "Don't fight it, just allow yourself rest. I promise no harm will come to you. The Master has ordered that none of us are allowed to cause any injury of any kind."

As much as he wanted to, Legolas knew that his body was about to beat his will to stay conscious. He didn't trust these Orcs, but he didn't have a choice as he was once again plunged into darkness.

**~S~**

The next time that he returned to consciousness, he found himself in a cell. Four stonewalls with a tiny bared window that was far from his reach. Legolas carefully sat up, making note that his muscles were still very weak, but were stronger than the last time he woke. 'The poison must be leaving my system.' The Prince didn't like this new venom for it was much more potent than the strain from the smaller spiders.

He pushed his hair out of his face and he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked down and saw that he was chained to the wall behind him. Fortunately, it wasn't a short length of chain, but it did serve his purpose from going anywhere. He sighed and leaned against the wall. 'Great, I wonder where I am this time?'

Suddenly, the sound of a key in the cell door drew his attention. It scraped open and a man that looked to be in his mid thirties walked in. He had shoulder length brown hair that had streaks of grey. He wore a tunic, pants and worn out boots. He carried in a trey and he placed it near the elf. The tray held some moldy bread, a thin broth, and a cup of water.

"Hello, my name is Aesto. The Master would like you to eat to regain your strength before you meet with him. He is very unhappy the way those spiders decided to capture you, but they have been punished." The man gave a weak smile and made his way back to the door. "I will return in a little while to check on you."

"Wait!" Legolas called right before the man could leave. Aesto turned back to the elf. "Is there something you need?" The Prince hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer that had been bothering him since he first heard that Orc say the 'Master'. He took a breath and looked back at Aesto. "Who is your Master? I have heard it several times now, but I don't know who he is."

Legolas noticed right away that the human hesitated. Obviously he wasn't a fan of his Master either. He shook his head and looked at the elf again. "You are going to regret knowing, but you are going to find out either way. My Master is the Witch King of Agmar."

**~S~**

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews. It made me so excited on how many of you have enjoyed it so far. I can't wait to hear more of your feed back as the story progresses. Another chapter will be up in a day or two. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **For full disclaimer, see chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Bad News**

_He knew he was back in Agmar, the place that he was forced to go thanks to the Witch King who poisoned him. Unfortunately, the Witch King was the only one who had the antidote to cure him. He gasped as pain ripped through him from the whip that the Witch King used._

_ "Now tell me who you are." His tormentor commanded. However, he was too stubborn to tell him who he really is. "I am Strider, the Ranger of the North." A hiss of frustration sent fear shooting through his heart. "Very well. I will find out who you are, but it seems you need to be convinced." _

_ He watched as the black-cloaked figure moved to the other side of the torture chamber. He stiffened when he saw a thin figure chained to the wall, but he couldn't tell who it was because a black fabric covered the figure's head. His tormentor then yanked the fabric off and he stared in horror at his best friend. The elf's eyes slowly locked onto his gaze. Pain was very evident in their depths as well as unshed tears. "Now tell me who you are." _

_ He took a deep breath. "I have already told you who I am." The tormentor hissed in displeasure then he picked up a rod that was approximately three feet long and one foot in diameter. He placed one end on the elf's chest and the sound of electricity could be heard coursing through his best friend's body. The elf let out a scream that felt like a knife stabbing him in the heart with each passing second._

"STOP!" The sound of his yell came back echoing around him. Aragorn looked at his surroundings and realized that he just had a really bad dream. The Ranger let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto his back. He stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of what just happened.

Suddenly his door burst open and the twins came running in. "Estel, are you ok? We heard you cry out." Elrohir quickly asked as Elladan looked around making sure that there was no threat. Aragorn sat up so he could see them easier. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Elrohir nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, at least it is over." The younger twin sat on the edge and Elladan pulled a chair to the side of the bed. "You want to talk about it?"

"Besides, this seems to be your tenth nightmare, if my count is accurate." The older twin put in. Aragorn blinked at Elladan in surprise. "What? You don't think we haven't heard you over the last couple of weeks. Hate to break it to you, but you as quiet as you think."

Aragorn looked at his hands in disappointment. Elrohir glared at his twin silently telling him, 'Way to go, big mouth.' Elladan merely shrugged. The younger twin sighed and turned his attention back to his little brother. "The point Elladan is trying to make is that obviously something is bothering you and we want to help."

The young man nodded. "I know." He said quietly. Silence fell between the three brothers, the twins agreeing silently to remain quiet, knowing that when Aragorn was ready to talk, he would. They were rewarded for their patience.

"These recent nightmares have all started out the same." Aragorn slowly began. "It starts out with me facing the Nazgul who had tricked Legolas and I into going into Agmar. At first, it would end with him asking who I was. However, with each nightmare, the worse it became." He involuntarily began to shake when he remembered everything the Nazgul put him and Legolas through. It was not lost on the twins.

Aragorn continued. "This last one was the worst one so far. I don't understand why these nightmares have after that incident happened so many years ago now."

"Then perhaps these are no longer dreams." A new voice interrupted. The three brothers looked at the door and saw Elrond standing there. "Like the twins, I also have heard you, Estel." He walked to the bed and sat down next to Elrohir. "I think it is safe to assume that these dreams are more like vision, perhaps a warning."

Elladan looked at Elrond confused. "A warning of what?" Elrohir and Aragorn also looked at the older elf.

Elrond looked at his three sons and shook his head. "I don't know, but let's worry about it in the morning. All of you back to bed. Everything will be clear in due time."

The three brothers nodded and they all went back to hope, each one hoping things will be clear in the morning.

**~S~**

The three brothers found themselves in the Hall of Fire after a long sparring session. Elrohir rested on one of the many pillows that lay close to the fire, Elladan sat in the chair behind his twin and Aragorn was sprawled on the floor. It had been a week since Aragorn's last nightmare. The reason they suddenly stopped was unknown, but the Ranger couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Estel, stop worrying over nothing. There is no reason to be in such a depressing mood." The younger twin remarked. Aragorn sighed. "I know, but I can't help shake the feeling that something is wrong."

The twins looked at each other, concerned for their little brother. Elladan sighed and looked at Aragorn. "Is there anything we can say to help put your worry at ease?" The young man shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Before either of the twins could comment, Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor, walked into the room. "Forgive me for interrupting, but two envoys from Mirkwood have arrived. They have requested to speak with you." The brothers all sat up, surprised.

Erestor began to walk out. "I have already informed your father and he will be here momentarily." The advisor then left the room.

Elrohir sat up and straightened his tunic. "I wonder who it is." Elladan smirked. "It's probably Legolas making a surprise visit and seeing what kind of trouble they can get into." Aragorn shook his head at his brother's teasing. "Well, then I'll make sure you are in the middle of it."

The three were laughing as Elrond entered, sitting in the chair closes to Aragorn. He looked at his children and shook his head. "Whatever the three of you find so amusing, I don't think I want to know."

Aragorn began to make a sarcastic remark, but stopped when he saw the two elves from Mirkwood walk into the room. The two bowed to Elrond with a hand over their heart then drawing their arm outward in a typical elven greeting. "Raniean? Trelan? What are you two doing here?" The young man asked when he recognized the two wood elves.

"Lord Elrond, thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Raniean formally greeted before standing upright after his formal greeting. The twins exchanged concerned looks. They have noticed that these two warriors were not themselves and they realized that Aragorn hadn't noticed yet.

"What brings you two here?" Elladan asked. Raniean and Trelan looked at each other, unsure of how to start. After a moment, a silent agreement passed between them.

Trelan turned back to the group in front of them, who were impatiently waiting. "Before we explain anything, we need to ask a question. Is Legolas here?"

Aragorn shook his head, his confusion and worry growing even more. "No, I haven't seen him since his last visit. Why? Is everything ok?"

Raniean sighed and sat down near the twins. "I'm afraid that things are not ok." Trelan moved to stand by his friend's side. The shorter warrior picked up the story. "To make a long story short, we were on a routine patrol when we were ambushed by Orcs and a new breed of spiders."

"What? That's insane." Elrohir commented. Raniean smirked. "Not really. The insane part is the fact they attacked in the middle of the day." A shocked silence followed his words. Aragorn was the first to break the silence. "Ok, so the patrol was ambushed during the day by a new set of spiders and Orcs. That doesn't explain about why you are asking about Legolas' whereabouts."

Trelan and Raniean looked at each other, hesitant to speak the truth. They both knew how devastated the Ranger was going to be once he found out what happened to his best friend. The Captain finally sighed and looked at Aragorn. "There isn't a good way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Those new breed of spiders are more intelligent, faster, and bigger than the typical spiders. They executed a perfect move that not only isolated Legolas from us, but they also were able to capture him."

"What?! How? Where is he?" Aragorn's outburst came out harsher than he intended, but he couldn't help it. He was driven by fear and concern for the state that his best friend could be in.

"Aragorn, calm down. Asking questions before hearing the answer isn't going to get you anywhere." Elrond calmly informed his youngest. The Ranger took a deep breath and forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

Trelan continued. "We understand your frustration, Aragorn. Believe us we do. Ran and I blame ourselves for what happened. It was our fault that the Prince was captured."

Elladan shook his head. "No, you can't take that blame. The ones who captured Legolas are to blame. No one else is at fault." Elrohir backed up his twin. "Elladan is right. Besides, if we all keep blaming ourselves, then we won't be in any condition to save our friend."

"Elladan and Elrohir are correct." Elrond looked around the room of elves and human before settling his gaze back on the Mirkwood elves. "Now, do you have any idea who took Legolas?"

Both elves shook their heads. "No, we have been trying to track the group down over these last three months, but we have been unsuccessful." Trelan spoke quietly, obviously ashamed for their lack of success.

"Then there is only one thing to do." Everyone looked at the Ranger, unsure of what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn stood up and began to walk out of the room. "We go back out there and find him."

**~S~**

A very long and somewhat boring chapter, but it was a necessary one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless of the fact that it was mostly informational. Please keep sending those reviews. I get all excited like a little kid when I see one. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **After this long, do I really need to say anything? Full disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Holding onto the Light**

The cell door opened with a loud creak and the Orcs that were dragging the elf shuffled in. They tossed their burden onto the floor, turned and walked out, locking the door behind them.

Legolas groaned as he slowly sat up. His entire body hurt from all of the different injuries and bruises. His muscles had become so stiff that he could barely move. Once he had pushed the pain down to a more bearable level, he slowly made his way to the farthest corner and flopped down into it. He drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on top of his arms.

He concentrated on his hearing, listening for anyone that could be nearby. Once he was satisfied that no one was around to hear him, he allowed himself to finally release his hold on his tears and cried.

The first night he was there and was told who his captor was, he spent the rest of the night reliving bad memories and being invaded by nightmares. Legolas shivered as one memory kept coming back to him. The last time he was with the Witch King, he and Aragorn struggled to keep each other alive. However, that wasn't what terrified him. Of course he was frightened of the Witch King, after all, who could figure what that Nazgul had planned. His worst fear was if that Nazgul was planning to sick his little spiders on him. The memory of being bound and watching as the tiny arachnids crawled all over, biting as they went. The Witch King did this several times, always reminding the elf that he was training the spiders to only want the blood of the royal family in Mirkwood.

Legolas wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen that it was actually working. The next stage was to test the spiders. The Nazgul accomplished this by putting Aragorn and the elf side by side and releasing the spiders. They completely ignored the Ranger as they went straight for the elf. The only good thing that came out of that nightmare was in the end, the box full of these little spiders were eventually burned due to the fire that occurred in the tower, destroying all of the spiders that were inside.

Legolas sighed and curled into himself tighter. Now he was in a new nightmare. A living nightmare where he was all alone. He couldn't help the sobs that escaped no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. After the first month, he lost track of time and he honestly didn't care.

The Mirkwood Prince suddenly realized that he was already terrified of what might happen next and he hadn't even faced the Witch King yet. Legolas allowed himself to fall further into despair. He wasn't even sure how much longer he could keep up his iron will and keep his true feelings hidden from these foul beasts.

**~S~**

The day was coming to an end as the sun slowly set in the West. As night approached, the nocturnal creatures were beginning to stir. Inside the tower, Orc patrols were being organized and getting ready to head out.

Aesto yawned as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. There were days where he hated being the head servant and today happened to be one of those days. He already had to break up several Orc fights and checking on other servants who had recently fallen ill.

He watched the kitchen servants as he munched on a small piece of bread. 'Why can't we work during the day like normal people instead of at night with these foul beasts?' Aesto had pondered on that fact quite a few times, but he would never say it aloud. That could give him a world of trouble that he didn't want.

"Hey, Aesto." A young boy who was no older than eleven years, waved at the head servant. Aesto smiled at the youth. "Good evening, Little One. How are you today?" He tried keeping the atmosphere light for the children as much as possible. If they all had to live their lives in this dreary place, they may as well make the most of it. Fortunately, the children didn't fully comprehend the lives that they found themselves in.

"Good, I get to help in the kitchen today." The boy gave a huge smile. Aesto laughed. "That sounds exciting, but remember, it is very hard work." The youth nodded, his smile never wavering. "I will do my best." The head servant nodded and sent him off to begin his work.

"Hello, Aesto." He turned and saw the head cook, Rachelle. A very stern woman who was in her early thirties, but she had a huge heart for anyone that needed a hug or any kind of comfort. "What can I do for you, Rachelle?"

She sighed and placed a tray that he hadn't realized she was holding into his hands. "The Master has requested that you take this to his "Special Guest"." She emphasized with air quotes. Aesto nodded. "I will take it right away then."

He began to leave, but was stopped by Rachelle's now soft voice. "I hope the poor dear is alright. I'm surprised that he has lasted this long." The head servant sighed. He couldn't tell her that the prisoner was also an elf, he was commanded not to tell anyone, but word got around very rapidly around these walls. "Yeah, me too." Then he was out the door and heading towards the cell.

It didn't take him long to get there, his knowledge of shortcuts to places came very handy. He was about to open the door, but froze. He heard something, but he wasn't sure what. So he stood stock still, listening very hard on the noise. Then it suddenly hit him. It was the sound of someone crying.

Aesto unlocked the cell and walked in. What he saw made his heart crumble. In the opposite corner, curled in on himself, was the elf. The proud being looked up when the door opened, taken off guard. He had been so absorbed in his emotional outlet that he completely forgot to listen for anyone approaching. His hair lay limply over his shoulders, his eyes red and puffy from all of his crying.

The head servant closed the cell door, but leaving it ajar so he could get out, and crossed the room. He placed the tray on the floor, then he sat down next to the elf. Neither said a word for sometime and silence fell between them, only interrupted by the small hiccups from the elf.

Aesto finally broke the tense silence. "You look like you could use some company." Over the months since the elf had come here, he had left food and bandaged wounds when told to, but usually it was done in silence. The conversation between them was minimal at best.

The elf sighed. "In this place, I'm sure most people need company." He tried hard to hide it, but Aesto saw that he was trying to get his emotions in check. "You know, it's ok to let everything out once in a while." He gave a small laugh. "I do sometimes. I'll go out where no one can hear me and scream as loud as I can. It helps me keep my sanity at least." The golden-haired being nodded.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." The head servant gave a sad smile. "True, but you could talk to me. I know we haven't said much, but it's better than keeping it bottled up. It may even help you survive this."

"Maybe." Was all the elf said. The head servant gave a small smile. "By the way, I don't think I ever got your name." The elf looked at the human, obviously weighing his options of telling him his name or not. After a minute, he shrugged. "My name is Legolas."

"That's an interesting name. Then again, I haven't heard many elvish names." That brought a small smile onto Legolas' face. "Anything I can do to help."

Legolas shook his head. "Just having you here is enough." Aesto nodded and the two sat in a comfortable silence for some time.

**~S~**

Sorry, everyone, that it took so long. Ran into a small writer's block, but I finally got past it. :D I have to give a special thanks to Issy for giving me the idea of where to go in the next chapter. Please keep sending those reviews! Not only does it keep me writing, it also helps me figure out where I want to take the story. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **As I have said before, full disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 8: Abandon the Search**

'Has a year really gone by? It seems like only yesterday, this whole nightmare began.' Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood, stood next to his window in his study, which showed the flourish of green leaves spreading out in front of him. However, he did not see the beauty that was in front of him. He was seeing through the forest, the King and father sides were fighting each other for control.

Thranduil knew that even though his son, his own flesh and blood, was most likely a prisoner of the enemy, he had to continue to lead his kingdom. Even if that meant having to leave his son to fend for himself.

A knock on the door alerted the King before the door opened. "Your Highness, the captains are waiting for you." Kanae (meaning eagle whisperer), Thranduil's most trusted and loyal advisor, quietly spoke. The Elvenking nodded, but he did not move. The advisor sighed and shut the door.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be, but the Prince would want you to continue your duty." Kanae knew he was dreading on dangerous waters, but he held his ground, believing that this was what the King needed to hear.

"Yes, that is true." The King replied softly. "Legolas would be furious if I had put him before our people." Thranduil finally tore himself away from the window to face his advisor. "Tell the captains I will be down in a moment."

Kanae bowed slightly as he made his way to the door. He opened and was about to step out when a thought occurred to him. "By the way, young Estel and the Twins have returned from their search and wish to speak with you." The King nodded. When no further words came, the advisor took that as his cue to leave.

Thranduil dropped down into the chair that sat in front of his desk. On his desk it was filled with documents and letters that have yet to be answered. The responsibilities of a King never seemed to end. He glanced at the chair that was placed beside the desk. Thranduil smiled when a memory of Legolas when he was an elfling asked to help finish some of the documents. The King couldn't seem to say no to the adorable child that had asked so innocently and eagerly, so he had managed to find some documents that even a child could do.

Tears filled Thranduil's eyes when the most recent horrible memory of when he found out Legolas was taken came to his mind.

**~S~**

_ Thranduil was sitting on his throne, holding court as his people came to him to ask for help or advise. It was mostly a mind numbing task, but a necessary one. He loved his people and the only way he knew to convey how much he cared was to listen to the things his people needed or needed help with. _

_ In the middle of listening to one of his citizens, the door to the throne room was thrown open. Captain Raniean and Trelan crossed the room and knelt before the King. At the time, he couldn't explain why, but Thranduil felt as if something terrible had happened. He looked to the elf he had been listening to. "I must apologize, but I will get back to you later. It seems something urgent has occurred." The elf bowed and conveyed his understanding before he left. _

_ Thranduil stood up from his throne and motioned to the two kneeling elves. "Come with me." He left the room, hoping that he was displaying the calmness that he was not feeling at that moment. He led the two warriors to his private study and closed the door behind the three of them. "Please, have a seat." Raniean and Trelan hesitated a moment before finally obeying the King's word. Thranduil stood behind a couch and rested his hands on the back. He felt too anxious to be sitting. "This seems important, so please report what you have."_

_ Raniean began, hesitantly at first but got louder as he relayed the story. "Sire, I bring terrible news. While on patrol on the southern part of our Kingdom, we ambushed by a group of Orcs who were working with a new breed of spiders."_

_ The King felt the muscles in his shoulders tense up. " A new breed? How is that possible?" Trelan shrugged. "We are not sure, but they are to be considered very dangerous and could be a serious threat to our home." Thranduil tightened his grip on the piece of furniture that sat in front of him. This was the last thing he needed to hear since he recently heard reports of gathering Orcs just North of his Kingdom. He didn't think he had enough warriors now with this new discovery. "Tell me about these new breeds."_

_ Raniean continued. "They are much larger, but what concerns me the most is they seem to have much more intelligence than their smaller counterparts. They also seem to be much faster and their hide tougher. Even our arrows could not pierce their flesh." The King nodded, realizing the seriousness of these new creatures. "How many did you encounter?" _

_ "Only three, Sire. That isn't the only thing we noticed." Trelan answered quietly. The King quirked an eyebrow at that comment. "What else did you notice?" The two warriors hesitated. Thranduil's took that as a sign as a red flag. "Tell me, what did you notice?" His voice got deeper as his worry grew. It was then that realization hit him. He normally would be having this conversation with his son, so where was the Prince?_

_ Raniean stood up; it was obvious he was nervous. "Your Highness, please understand that we did everything we could." He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. "During the ambush, these spiders forced the Prince away from the group and isolated him. We tried to get to him, but we were unable to. They took the Prince as their prisoner. We chased after them for several days, but we were forced to come back when we were unable to pick up their trail again." _

_ Thranduil felt like someone had forced all of the air out of his lungs and now he was unable to draw a single breath. His worst nightmare had suddenly become a reality. It was hard enough for him to get over the events that had occurred in Agmar years ago, but this was too much. _

_ The normally stoic King, suddenly fell to his knees and began to sob. Raniean and Trelan were frozen to their places in shock. They had never seen this before. After a moment, Raniean forced himself out of his shock and knelt next to the King. "I'm so sorry, Sire. We did everything we could."_

_ Thranduil could only nod; his voice was lost due to his despair. He stayed in this position for what felt like a lifetime, before he forced himself to get a grip on his emotions. As soon as he was able, he sent the two warriors out and told them to inform the other warriors about the new enemy. _

_ Once he was alone, Thranduil made his to his bedchambers where he continued to pour out his emotions in peace. No one disturbed him the rest of the night and when the sun rose for the next day, he vowed that he would make whoever took away his son would pay dearly. _

**~S~**

Thranduil shook his head, forcing that memory to the side. He would deal with that later. He went over to the mirror on the wall and made sure that he was presentable before making his way to the throne room.

When he entered, he saw all of his captains and admiral waiting for him patiently. As he sat down, he saw off to his right the three sons of Elrond. He waved the three over. "Please tell me that you have found something." Elladan was the one to answer the King. "I'm afraid not, though we did spend many days in the area that the tracks had vanished. Unfortunately, we were unable to find anything."

The King sighed, not happy with what he heard, but he couldn't blame anyone. He turned back to the three. "What do you recommend we do?" He was at a loss on the next step. He had never really had to deal with this situation before.

The three looked at each other and it was clear that they had discussed this earlier. Estel was shaking his head while Elrohir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Elladan spoke for the three of them. "My recommendation, Sire, is that we stop searching." He quickly continued. "I know that this is not what you want to hear, but it has been a year and no clues have been found on where they could have taken Legolas. I don't think there is much else we can do except hope that a clue will present itself when the time is right."

The King felt despair and hopelessness grip his heart tenfold. He had already lost his wife years ago from an Orc raid. Her sprit now was in the Halls of Mandos, but now to lose his son; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. All he could do now was hope that Legolas was still alive and until there was proof that said otherwise, he would continue to run this kingdom. If he didn't hold onto that slim hope, he was sure that his spirit would pass on from a broken heart.

Thranduil turned to the brothers. "Very well. That is the best course of action for now. Thank you for your help and I hope that we are proven wrong someday." The three bowed and took their leave. The King placed his head in one of his hands, trying to keep his emotions in check. 'I promise, my son, I won't give up if you don't.' He silently made a new vow, before turning his attention to the warriors in front of them. There was a kingdom to protect after all.

**~S~**

This was a hard chapter to write. I even teared up a few times. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please send those reviews as the plot continues to thicken. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 1. Nope still don't own anything except my OC's.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Falling into the Black**

The stonewalled room was very cold. Winter had begun to settle in and the barred window provided no protection from the freezing wind. Legolas sat in his usual corner, almost directly below the window. Elves normally didn't feel the cold, however, due to the fact that he was malnourished, physically and emotionally drained took their toll. Now he sat, curled up as small as he possibly could, shivering from the cold.

Legolas knew that a year had passed by and was becoming increasingly more difficult every day to keep the hope that someone would find him. His heart held as tightly as it could to that hope, but his logical side told him that he shouldn't even bother. No one was coming.

The Prince sighed and looked at the wall, which contained elvish words carved into the stone. When Legolas first arrived at the fortress, he didn't understand why he was brought there. His confusion vanished one day when an Orc suddenly demanded the identity of Isildor's heir. It was then that he understood why he was there. Somehow, the Witch King knew that he held the knowledge about who was Gondor's King.

Legolas shut his eyes in pain when a memory of a terrified Aragorn when they were prisoners at Agmar. After many hours of torture, the Ranger had confessed that he didn't know how much longer he could go before he finally cracked. The Prince remembered his response very clearly. "Leave it with me, Estel, and I promise that it will be kept safe until you return." Now, years later, Legolas continued to keep that promise. One night, he spent many hours locking away everything that could lead the Witch King to his best friend.

The cell door opened and Aesto entered. The head servant knelt down in front of the elf and gently placed a hand on his forearm. Ever since the night that Aesto spent time with the elf, the two had become fast friends, but they both knew that if their friendship were discovered, it would all be over.

"Legolas, He wants to see you." Aesto didn't even bother to sugar coat it. There was no point; the elf would have figured it out any way. The Prince nodded and slowly stood up. His body still hurt rather painfully, but he was much too proud to allow anyone to help him alleviate his pain.

They slowly made their way to where the Nazgul was located. On the way, Legolas fought against the despair that was trying to take hold. Each day he was spent here, the more he felt like his spirit was slowly falling into an endless black void. A place where he was afraid that he might never leave or be the same person ever again. The Prince hoped that he would be able to hold his ground and that his enemy would not see through the mask that he had carefully constructed over his emotions. It was fragile at best, but he was sure that he could keep it in place.

They finally came upon an ornate double set of doors. Aesto rapped his knuckles on the door and waited to be allowed to enter. After a moment the door cracked open. The head servant carefully walked in and bowed. "I have brought the elf as you have requested, Master. Where would you like him?"

The Witch King said nothing but merely pointed to a chair that was set 15 feet from where the Nazgul stood. Aesto turned and opened the door wider, motioning the Orcs to bring in the elf.

As soon as his eyes latched on to the black clad figure that stood in front of him, Legolas began to panic. He wasn't sure what had come over him or if he merely snapped, but he fought as hard as he could to just get away from the evil presence that seemed to roll off the Nazgul. The Orcs were ready and both had gotten a strong grip as they dragged the struggling being into the chair. The two foul beasts held the elf as the head servant bound the Prince to the chair by leather straps. There were two for his hands and one for each ankle. A large strap was then secured around the elf's chest. When he was done, Legolas was unable to move and they both knew that he would just have to endure whatever the Witch King had in mind.

The Orcs left, now that they were no longer needed. The Nazgul glanced at Aesto briefly then turned his attention to the elf. "Leave." He commanded the head servant. The man bowed and forced himself to leave the room. He could feel the elf's eyes boring into his back, pleading for him to not leave him alone. As soon as he reached the door, Aesto quickly closed it behind him, blocking the elf's desperate gaze from him.

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing pulse, when he saw the door close. He was to deal with this alone. That annoying logical side of him suddenly made its' opinion known. Just like he wasn't going to be rescued, he was also going to be left alone with one of his worst nightmares. Legolas couldn't seem to stop the shaking that had engulfed his entire body, as the Witch King got closer. "Tell me who Isildor's heir is." The evil being demanded.

Legolas shook his head. "I will never tell you." He was surprised at how confident his voice sounded, even though he hardly felt any.

The Nazgul laughed, a hissing sound that grated along the elf's ears. "We'll see about that."

**~S~**

A shorter chapter than the others, but I think it is a good length. Thanks everyone who is following this story and for being patient. Also thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I love reviews, so please continue to send them. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

I forgot to tell ya'll that the last chapter was inspired by the song _Falling into the Black _by Skillet.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Meetings**

_9 years later_

The day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were flying around singing their songs. The trees had their beautiful fall colors that consisted of red, orange, brown and yellow. Aragorn sighed, wishing he could enjoy the day, but he couldn't.

The Ranger was on his way to the patio where chairs had been set up for the council meeting that would decide the fate of the One Ring. Elladan and Elrohir had already made their way down, so Aragorn walked alone. He stopped at a mirror that he was passing, straightening his tunic and making sure that he looked presentable. It felt strange to him to be wearing nicer clothes than his Ranger ones that he had been wearing for months. Satisfied that he looked good enough, he continued on his way.

The young man was about to pass by one of the windows that looked over the gardens and he stopped. He couldn't seem to help himself, but to go to the window and look out. From this angle, one could see the gardens and the fountains perfectly. Aragorn smiled sadly, remembering that this was one of Legolas' favorite places to look out. He sighed and quickly blinked to keep the unbidden tears from falling.

After everyone had agreed that there was nothing else they could do, the search parties were disbanded. Aragorn was forced to abandon his search as well when he received an urgent message asking for his help from his fellow Rangers. Of course, Aragorn answered the message and headed North towards Bree, but he couldn't stop the feelings of guilt that swelled in his chest. He felt guilty that he was most likely abandoning his best friend, but he knew that if Legolas were there, he would tell him to go help, regardless of the elf's wellbeing.

"Estel!" Aragorn turned to the voice that suddenly broke through his train of thought. He smiled when he recognized who had called out to him. "Raniean, I didn't know you were here. When did you arrive?" The wood elf clasped the younger man's shoulder. "Trelan and I arrived a couple of days ago. I was told that you were busy, so we didn't seek you out."

"What brings you to Imladris?" The Ranger asked. Raniean sighed. "The King sent us to make a report on one of our prisoners. I'd prefer to tell you who in the meeting, but I know that blaming and arguing is going to occur."

Aragorn nodded. "That doesn't sound good then." Raniean shook his head and began walking. "Speaking of meetings, we should get to the one that we are supposed to be attending." The Ranger laughed and followed the elf towards his original destination.

**~S~**

'Finally, that dreadful meeting is over. It completely drained me.' Aragorn wearily walked towards his room that he grew up in when he was a child. The meeting had eaten up almost an entire day and they only took one break for lunch.

At that moment, all Aragorn wanted to do was go straight to bed. However, he knew he couldn't go to sleep just yet; he still had work to do. When he reached his room, he immediately grabbed his traveling bag and began to fill up with clothes and supplies. He also restocked his herbs and medicines in the bag that carried them. The Ranger filled it up more than usual since he wasn't sure when he would be back. He also had a strange feeling he was going to need these items at some point on the journey towards Mordor.

The Ranger was curious to see how this group turned out. It consisted of men, a dwarf and hobbits, which formed the Fellowship of the Ring. Aragorn had asked the elves from Mirkwood if they would like to choose a representative. Raniean and Trelan had looked at each for a moment and shook their head. "No, Aragorn. For some reason I have a feeling that you will have an elf representative when your journey is over." Raniean had told the Ranger quietly after the meeting. "I don't know why, but I think that this position should be held by someone else." Aragorn had accepted what the wood elf had said, but didn't understand any of it.

A knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts. Before he could answer it, it burst open. Aragorn sighed as the twins walked in. They had never waited for their younger brother to answer the door for them. "Sorry to intrude, but Dan and I were hoping to make sure that you have everything." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Elrohir's comment. "I have been packing my own things since I was 20 years old."

Elladan laughed. "Yes, we know that, we just…." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"We just want to spend time with you before you leave. After all, it will be a long time before we see you again and we won't be there for the important things this time." Elrohir finished for his brother. Aragorn smiled at the twins' confession. "Thank you. I would like that."

For the rest of the day, the three brothers finished the human's packing, then they spent the rest of the evening spread out around the Ranger's room, talking and enjoying each other's company until they fell asleep. Morning came too quickly for the three, as it was the morning where the Fellowship would begin their journey.

**~S~**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I always love the moments when the twins are being so sweet. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know that there is a time lapse between this chapter and the last, but rest assured that what happened to Legolas will be revealed. I will just let ya'll know what happened at the right time. ;) On another note, the oh so mighty plot bunny has grabbed hold of me. I had thought I would be much further in the story than I am, so hold on tight, everybody, it's going to be a wild ride. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 1. As always.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Journey Begins**

"Come on, laddie, pick up the pace!" The Dwarf Gimli, Son of Gloin, yelled down the hill to the Gondorian soldier Boromir, Son of Denethor. Said man merely glared up at the Dwarf. "If you want this horse to go up this hill faster, then you come down and do it yourself!"

Aragorn sighed in frustration. They had been trekking through the wilderness for three weeks now. When they first started they journey, things hadn't been too bad. Unfortunately, the old saying of "every good thing must come to an end." He looked between the man and dwarf for a moment then he sat down on a nearby rock to wait.

The four hobbits watched the scene in front of them played out for a while. "Shouldn't we help?" Samwise Gamgee asked to no one in particular. "We probably should since this is taking too long." Peregrin Took added. Frodo Baggins and Meridock Brandybuck both agreed and the four started making their way down.

"Don't even bother. Those two have been simmering for days, so just let them vent at each other. It will give us peace and quiet for a while afterwards." Aragorn quipped irritatingly. The four hobbits stared at the Ranger, surprised at the tone in his voice. They had never heard the man speak that way before.

The Ranger ignored them and pulled out the knife in his boot. He began to sharpen it while he waited for the other two members of the group to finish their spat. Aragorn paused in his sharpening and looked at the knife. It had a black handle with gold engravings along the side. The blade was a foot long with elvish writing etched into the blade. He smiled as he admired the knife.

"That's a beautiful knife." Frodo's voice brought Aragorn out of his thoughts. "Thank you. It was a gift from a very close friend of mine." He placed the knife back into his boot. "Is your friend a blacksmith?" The Ring bearer questioned.

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head. "No, he would be a horrible blacksmith. He is a warrior, the best of any warrior that I have ever seen." He sighed sadly, feeling the ache in his chest from grief. "Do you think I will get to meet him?"

The Ranger looked at the hobbit for a moment. "Most likely not. He disappeared a long time ago." He said quietly. Frodo felt his curiosity dwindle. "Oh, I'm sorry." Aragorn nodded then turned to look at Gimli and Boromir as the Gondorian man reached the top of the hill with the horse in tow. "All right, I think it is time to get moving again." The company quickly picked up their things and started moving again.

**~S~**

The moon was beginning to rise when the company finally stopped for the night. Merry and Pippin went to collect firewood, Sam started to get the cooking supplies out to make dinner, Boromir went to hunt their meal, Gimli stood guard and everyone else put down their packs to rest.

It wasn't long until a fire was going and Boromir had returned with dinner. The Gondorian had caught three large rabbits, which would be enough to feed the whole group for the night. Once the three hares were skinned, they were placed over the fire on a makeshift spit to cook.

Small conversations around the fire started up as everyone waited patiently for their meal. Aragorn was in his usual spot in a corner where he can watch the entire company. He pulled out his pipe and stuffed some pipe weed into the pipe. He lit the weed and relaxed once he let out a good puff of smoke. He looked at the stars and he sighed. 'Legolas certainly would enjoy their light tonight.' The Ranger thought.

"Strider?" He moved his gaze from the stars to the person that was standing in front of him. Frodo was standing several feet in front of him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The Ranger noticed that the hobbit was a bit nervous. "Yes, Frodo?"

"I was wondering if I could join you. I prefer some quiet company over the ruckus company over there." Frodo answered quietly. The Ranger nodded and motioned for the hobbit to sit.

They sat in silence for a while, each one in their own thoughts. Frodo finally broke the silence. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about your friend that gave you that knife." Aragorn, who had his eyes closed, opened them and looked at the hobbit. "Really? Why the sudden interest?'

Frodo shrugged. "I guess I'm curious about who your friend was. Something to distract my thoughts from the Ring."

Aragorn nodded. "I see. To be honest, Frodo, I prefer to not talk about him. The grief is still too near of my heart at this time." Frodo nodded his head and understanding. "But I could tell you about my adopted twin brothers. There are lots of stories about them." Frodo nodded his head, his excitement growing to learn more about the sons of Elrond.

However, before Aragorn could begin, the sound of hoof beats reached his ears. He stood up and placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw it should the need arise. He noticed that Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf had also stood and were listening to the sound. The hoof beats drew closer and soon the horse itself could be seen entering the light of the camp. It slid to a stop and its' rider pushed his dark brown hood off of his head.

"May I enquire who you are and what business you have here?" Gandalf questioned.

The rider nodded. "I am Riston, Son of Elton. I am a Ranger of the North. I have been sent to find Strider." As soon as he heard the word Ranger, Aragorn stepped into the light and approached the horse. "I am Strider. What message is it that you bring?"

Riston dismounted his horse and bowed slightly. "Sir, I was told to tell you that you need to follow me back to my camp. Brendan thinks that there is something that you need to see for yourself there."

"See what?" Aragorn asked. Riston shook his head. "I'm not sure, Sir, but he said that it is very important that you come as soon as possible. He also said that he has information that he got from our last raid on an Orc band not too long ago."

Aragorn nodded and turned to retrieve his things. "Then we move out." The company quickly packed up camp and followed Riston towards the Ranger camp.

**~S~**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Things are about to get interesting. ;) Please leave a review and see ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Surprise**

It was mid afternoon when the Fellowship rode into the Ranger camp. Aragorn had been impatient the whole way but refrained from increasing the pace that was set to ensure that everyone made it to the camp safely. The four Hobbits were nervous, but anxious to see a whole camp of Rangers.

It had been three days since Riston first appeared and lead the way to their destination. Aragorn wasted no time in locating Captain Brendan, a Dunedain who was in charge of a small contingent of Rangers North West of the Misty Mountains. When Aragorn located him, he immediately nodded that Brendan looked tired and stressed. He was sitting at one of the fires, drinking from his water skin and starring into the flames. Aragorn sat beside the other man for a moment, and then he quietly spoke.

"You need some rest, my friend." Brendan gave a humorless laugh. "I wish, unfortunately, these last few nights I have not been allowed to." Aragorn looked at him questioningly. "What is so important to keep you awake for so long?"

At this, the other man stood. "Come with me. It is easier to see than to describe." Brendan walked towards a tent on the other side of the encampment, trusting that Aragorn would follow. It didn't take the two of them long before they arrived.

Aragorn placed his hand on the flap of the tent, about to enter, when Brendan suddenly placed a hand on his arm. "Wait a minute. Before we go in, there is something you should know." He dropped his arm and turned to fully face the Captain. Brendan took a breath. "Inside this tent is a survivor. We saved him during one of our raids on an Orc band almost two weeks ago. I suspect he has suffered a great deal at the hands of those foul beasts, because he doesn't seem to trust anyone nor allow anyone to look him over for injuries." He let out a sigh. "He also won't take food or water from any of us. Fortunately, over the last few days, he has begun to somewhat trust me to at least be in the same space, but even then he is completely tense."

He paused again and Aragorn took the opportunity to ask a question. "Does he have injuries?" He had to ask, even though he had no doubt that this person had to have some injuries if they were at the mercy of Orcs. Brendan nodded. "Yes, I'm certain a couple are severe, but like I said he refuses for anyone to come near him to treat them. I think they have become infected." Aragorn sighed, his healer instincts tried to take over, but he forced it aside. It wouldn't do any good to walk in to treat injuries before enough trust had been formed.

"Very well. I will see if I can at least treat the severe ones if he allows me to." Brendan nodded, then he slowly pulled the tent flap back and walked in. Aragorn followed. When he stepped inside, the tent was mostly bare except for a small mound of blankets that made a bed and a couple of lanterns. He was about to take another step, but Brendan held up his hand, indicating that he should stay put.

Brendan slowly walked a couple of steps forward then crouched down, making himself eyelevel with the person who had curled himself into the farthest corner of the tent. "Hey, there. It's me, Brendan, and I brought a friend in that I want you to meet." The person's head remained firmly in place on top of their arms. "I'm concerned about your injuries and he is a healer. I think he can make you feel better if you let him see to your wounds." A long, tense silence followed. The two men didn't move, afraid to frighten the man from allowing them to help.

Finally, the man looked up, but Brendan couldn't see his face since his hair obscured his features. "If he seems trustworthy, I will allow him to help me." The words were said so quietly that both men almost missed hearing them. Brendan smiled gently. "Good. Is it ok, if he comes closer?" The man nodded and the Ranger waved Aragorn to come closer.

Aragorn crouched next to Brendan; already his healer eye was taking a quick analysis on the injuries that he could see. He immediately noticed the six-inch gash on his left forearm and the four claw marks on his right leg. Aragorn also noted that both wounds had very obvious signs of infection. They area surrounding the injuries were an angry red, indicating inflammation and some white puss was oozing out of the wounds. They would need to be drained and properly cleaned, causing a lot of pain during the process.

Brendan pointed at Aragorn. "This is Aragorn, our Chieftain of Dunadain." He stopped his healer side for the moment and he finally gave his full attention on the person in front of him. What he saw made him speechless and stare at him in shock. Sitting in front of him, dirty, in pain and scared was the one person he thought he would never see again. "Thank the Valar! I thought I never see you again, Legolas." He practically shouted in glee.

His excitement left as swiftly as it came when he heard Legolas speak his next sentence. "Do I know you?"

**~S~**

Sorry it took so long, everyone! Ran into another writer's block, but finally got through it. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! They made me so happy! :D I will try to put up another chapter or two in the next two days. If not, then definitely on Thursday. I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: What Now?**

Silence had filled the tent so thick that not even a cricket dared to make a sound. Aragorn could stare at his best friend in shock. He had played scenarios in his mind over the years of the worst possible situations he could think of. Memory loss was not one he had thought of.

The elf glared at the man that was sitting before him, not saying a word. "Either speak up or get out." It was said very quietly, but in the tense silence, it might as well have sounded like shouting. Aragorn felt a stab of pain go through his chest. He didn't blame Legolas for the way he was acting, but it concerned the man what must of happened to the prideful elf if he couldn't remember a single thing.

He slowly got up and left without another word. It was obvious that he needed to figure everything out before he could properly care for his best friend. He would have insisted on cleaning his injuries, but he feared that would only make things worse.

Aragorn soon found himself in a secluded area of the encampment. He sat down on a fallen long and pulled out his pipe. Alone, he was able to get his head wrapped around he sudden circumstance that he found himself in.

_"Do I know you?"_

He lit his pipe and let out a huge puff of smoke. Legolas question still bounced around his head. 'Mellon nin, what happened to you for nine years?' He thought as he stared off into the distance.

The sun was just beginning set for the day when Gandalf and Brendan found him. The old wizard sighed. "I must say this isn't the outcome that I had expected." Aragorn looked at the wizard, pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"May we join you?" Brendan gestured to the rocks that sat near the log. Aragorn nodded and blew out another puff of smoke. All three sat in silence for a time before words were spoken.

"Brendan, was he like this when you found him?" Aragorn asked softly, afraid to find out the answer. The Captain sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. It seems that he only knows his name and that is it. He doesn't know where he came from nor how he had became a prisoner to a band of Orcs."

"The good thing is he is now back in good company, whether he remembers anyone or not." Gandalf lit his own pipe and blew out smoke. "Perhaps we should consider on finding a course of action to send him back home." Brendan commented.

Aragorn was on his feet before he realized that he had even moved. "NO! That is out of the question. If the King Thranduil was to see his son in this state, he would go ballistic and most likely make things worse." Brendan stared at his Chieftain in surprise. He had never seen Aragorn lose his temper.

"Calm down, Aragorn. It was merely a suggestion, but I do agree with you that sending Legolas back to his father in his current state would be devastating to both of them." The wizard puffed on his pipe a few times before he spoke again. "We do need to figure out what we should to help our woodland friend. I don't think he will last long here."

Brendan shook his head. "No, I think not. He doesn't trust any of my men, no matter how much I tell him that no one is going to hurt him." All three sighed and sat in silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts.

A thought suddenly struck Aragorn. A memory of when he had spoken to Raniean in Rivendell and he had commented on not going with them. _"For some reason I have a feeling that you will have an elf representative when your journey is over."_ Over and over that played through his mind. He almost laughed at the irony.

"Legolas should come with us." Brendan and Gandalf looked at him, puzzled. "May I enquire as to why you think that is the best course of action?" The old wizard questioned. Aragorn put out his pipe. "Back in Rivendell, I had asked Raniean why he or Trelan would not be joining us. He said that he felt that it was not his place and that another elf was destined to be with us. Now, here we are, and Legolas is in need of a place to go to recover. This way, I can help him as a healer and we could have another fighter amongst us."

"I see." Gandalf said thoughtfully. "However, he doesn't remember anything, what makes you think he will fight by our sides let alone coming with us." Aragorn smiled. "Because, despite the fact that he has lost his memory, he is my best friend and his heart will tell him that he can trust us."

**~S~**

Another chapter is up. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I am going out of town and start work next week, so I will try to get as much chapters as I can up. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. :D See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: New Member**

The next morning, Aragorn was ready to deal with Legolas properly. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to convince the elf that he needed to go with the Fellowship. Before he went to the tent where the elf had isolated himself in, he wrote a quick message and sent it with a falcon to deliver it.

By the time the sun had just cleared the horizon, Aragorn had gathered his healing supplies and entered the wood elf's tent. He was surprised to see Brendan already there and he immediately felt sympathy for the man when he saw the ranting and raving elf that was sitting before him.

"I told you I don't remember anything. Can't you get that through your thick-skulled head?! And no, I don't want anything to eat or drink. I am perfectly fine. Why can't you leave me alone?!" Aragorn easily picked up the hostility and irritation in Legolas' voice. The elf was stubborn and hard headed naturally and the current situation was only reinforcing those traits.

Brendan sighed. "Look, I am not going to pretend I understand, because I don't. However, I do know that you need to at least eat something before you starve to death." The Captain was struggling to keep his frustration in check.

Before either of the two spoke another word, Aragorn cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think patching up some injuries are in order." He walked to the other side of his fellow ranger and sat down. He was now closest to the elf, who was currently glaring at him for his boldness. Aragorn ignored the look and turned to Brendan. "Could you please leave the two of us alone for a while?"

"Certainly." Brendan sighed, relieved that he didn't have to deal with the elf for the time being, and left the tent. With out another word, Aragorn unpacked his healing herbs and prepared a paste that would help fight infection. He had already heated up water before arriving at the tent and he carefully moved it into a better position for work.

Legolas glared at the man. "If you think I am going to cooperate, then you are mistaken." Aragorn merely smiled. "On the contrary, my dear friend, you will be patched up whether you like it or not." He set aside the paste he had made and set it aside. "The question is whether you will allow me to do my job or if I will have to force you." The Ranger looked at the elf, who was giving a death glare that would make any one back down. However, Aragorn had suffered through this particular stare many times, and he gave one of his own. He wasn't going to be swayed from his position.

Legolas was the first one to break the eye contact and sighed. "Fine, do as you wish." He growled. The man smiled briefly before he got to work. He helped remove the elf's tunic and grimaced at the wounds that he found there. His back and chest were completely covered in wounds, some more recent than others, and scars that crisscrossed each other. Aragorn softly sighed, picked up a rag, soaked it in the hot water and got to work. This was going to take quite a while.

**~S~**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, the Fellowship had all risen and ate their breakfast that some of the Rangers had brought to them. Merry and Pippin would have loved to have had seconds, but a warning glare from Gandalf forced them to be satisfied with just one helping.

As soon as everyone had finished eating their meal, Gandalf cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, listen carefully, 'cause I'm only going to say this once." He especially looked at Pippin to be sure he had gotten his message across. "We will be adding another member to our little group. An elf to be more precise."

Gimli huffed at that statement. "Why do we need an elf? They are nothing but trouble anyway."

Gandalf shot a glare. "Because, Master Gimli, not only will this elf represent the elven race for our journey, he also is in need of Aragorn's care. He has been gravely injured recently and he needs the best healer that he can get." His voice had risen slightly during his rant and now it returned to a normal level. "If you don't like it, then tough. You will just have to deal with it."

Frodo quietly spoke. "Gandalf, is there anything we can do to help?"

"I do not know, Frodo." The old wizard answered. "You will have to ask Aragorn when he returns. I do not know the elf's actual state of being truly is at this moment." Silence fell among the group. No one was sure what to say next.

"Well, why don't you all get the camp taken down and packed while I check on Aragorn." Before anyway was able to acknowledge what the wizard said, he had walked off towards the other tents of the camp.

The rest of the Fellowship spent the rest the next hour tearing down their campfire, putting away cooking utensils and packing up their other gear. They collected more firewood and added it to their gear that was tied onto Bill the horse.

After sitting around making small talk for another hour, Gandalf, Aragorn and a tall blonde elf returned. The hobbits were eager to meet their new companion while Boromir and Gimli were more reluctant. Aragorn smiled at the four Halflings. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Legolas, our new member of the Fellowship."

No one, except Aragorn, would have realized that only a few hours earlier, he had looked terrible. All of his wounds had been properly cleaned, treated and bandaged. Legolas had agreed that his hair and skin were dirty and a mess, so he had cleaned up. Now his hair shown brightly, braided back in a simple braid behind his head to keep it out of his face. He was given a new set of clothes and boots that one of the smaller Rangers was willing to give to the elf so he wouldn't have to wear his torn ones. After eating some food and drinking some water, only consuming when Aragorn had threatened to shove down his throat himself, he looked a hundred percent better.

After the excitement from the hobbits calmed down, Gandalf began to walk out of the encampment calling over his shoulder, "Now then, let's get a move on. We still have a long way to go."

**~S~**

Yay! The Fellowship is whole now. :D Things will start to get really interesting from this point. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. I will also be going out of town tomorrow, so I may or may not be able to put up the next chapter in the next few days. I hopefully will be able to. If not, then I should have the next chapter up by Friday. Happy New Year, everyone. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: On The Road Again**

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"For the thousandth time, Peregrin Took, we are headed East to the Misty Mountains." Gandalf irritatingly replied.

"I know that, I meant, what place are we heading to?"

"You will know when we get there."

The other members of the Fellowship groaned at the old wizard's response. They had left the Ranger camp two weeks ago and they had made good progress. During that time, Aragorn spent every waking moment with Legolas, hoping that his memory will start to return. So far, nothing has been familiar to the elf.

Currently, Legolas was content on being alone, trailing at the back of the group. Aragorn wasn't far, but he had gotten his head bitten off by the elf earlier, so now he chose the wiser choice and allowed the elf to have his distance. It hurt him deeply that he couldn't get close to Legolas like they used to, but he knew that it wasn't Legolas' fault. However, this knowledge did not lessen the pain.

A tug on his coat sleeve brought the Ranger back to the present. He turned to find Frodo walking beside him. "Frodo, how are you doing today?" He said politely, trying to hide away his feelings of worry.

"I'm alright, though a bit sore from climbing so much." Aragorn chuckled at the Ring Bearer's reply. "I can understand that. If one isn't use to this terrain, it can be grueling. Rest assured, you will get used to it and you won't be sore anymore." Frodo smiled and then vanished as a questioning look appeared on his handsome features.

"Mr. Strider, I was wondering on how you convinced Mr. Legolas to join us." Aragorn looked at the hobbit. "Why is that?"

Frodo felt slightly more nervous, "Well, it is obvious that he doesn't trust any of us and wants to be left alone all the time. If I were in his position, I wouldn't want to join some strange group I had never met, so how was it that you convinced him otherwise?"

Aragorn looked at the hobbit in surprise. He didn't think anyone else had picked up on the elf's self-isolation streak, but he apparently was wrong.

"Well, Frodo, I will tell you that it wasn't easy."

**~S~**

_ Aragorn smiled apologetically at the elf once he had finished getting his healing paste ready as well as positioning the hot water a little closer for easier access. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt quite a bit." Aragorn then dunked a rag in the hot water, rung it out and began to clean the worst cut he could find: the four claw marks on his leg._

_Legolas grit his teeth and let out a hiss of pain, but he forced himself to sit still while the man cleaned his wounds. The elf remembered when the other men had tried to clean his wounds, but for some reason he couldn't help but strike each and every one of them that dared to try. However, with Aragorn, he couldn't explain this feeling, but he felt that he had nothing to worry about. The way he gently washed his wounds with skilled hands and by the look on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing. This man obviously was a skilled healer._

_ For a long while, silence hung between the two. Only Legolas soft sounds of pain were the only thing that broke the silence. Once Aragorn had bandaged the wound on Legolas' leg tightly, he moved to the elf's arm. Once he was sure all of the infection had been cleaned out, he started stitching up the inflamed wound. Here he decided would be a good time to break the silence. _

_ "Have you thought about what you are going to do next?" He asked casually. The elf lifted an eyebrow, suspicion beginning to creep into his mind. "Not really, but then again, I can't remember where I came from, so there is no point in leaving if I have no idea where to go." _

_ Aragorn nodded. "That's true." He tied off the thread, cut it and slathered the healing paste on top. "Then I propose that you come with me and the group that I'm with. We were planning on leaving today, but we can wait 'til tomorrow if you would rather rest another day." _

_ "What makes you think I would agree to such a thing? I don't know you or the group you claim to be with. How do I know you won't kill me later on?" _

_ The Ranger smiled. "Honestly, you don't. However, I assure you that we have no intention of doing that." He bandaged the arm and then moved on to the injuries on the elf's chest. These were much more shallow and not as bad as the ones he had just treated. "We are currently on a mission to destroy Sauron. We are headed to Mordor to accomplish this task."_

_ "What makes you think I would want to travel with you to that foul infested part of the world?" Aragorn smirked at the elf. "Because we will be going somewhere, where as the Rangers here are staying put." Aragorn finished lathering the elf's chest and moved to his back. "You have two choices, stay with these irritating humans, don't deny it, I know you think they are irritating; or you can come with us and hope you regain your memory while moving on. This way, you have a better chance on remembering who you truly are." _

_ Legolas sat silently, allowing the man to finish tending to his wounds. 'In all honesty, the human has a point. Besides, for some reason he seems… familiar to me, but the memory is out of reach. I feel that I can trust him, but at the same time, I have no idea why I should.' _

_ Aragorn stayed quiet, knowing by the look on the elf's face, that he was having an argument with himself. He finished bandaged the wounds and began to pack up his healing bag. He picked up the pot of water and dumped it outside at the back of the tent. When he returned, he saw the elf had put his tunic back on, but remained unlaced. Legolas looked up when the Ranger entered and sighed._

_ "Very well, I will go with you." Aragorn smiled. "That's good to hear. Now can I convince you to clean your hair? It seems to be in desperate need of a good washing." Legolas lifted a section of hair and examined it. Then he sighed. "I suppose that it does." Aragorn chuckled and headed out of the tent. "Then I will look for some new clothes and a place that you can clean up." Then he headed out, in search for the required items._

**~S~**

"So that's how you convinced him. With reason?" Frodo asked once Aragorn had finished telling his tale.

"Why, yes. You see, what Legolas doesn't know about himself yet is that he is extremely loyal as well as stubborn. To convince to do anything is to find a reason that will make his current decision seem like the wrong choice."

"Isn't that a bit underhanded?" Frodo asked, surprised at this piece of information. Aragorn laughed. "Yes, I suppose that it is, but if it is the only way to get through that elf's thick-skull, then I will certainly do just that."

Frodo laughed. "Thank you for telling me." Aragorn nodded. "Sure, just don't go telling everyone, after all we need Legolas to gain our trust, not have a reason to strangle us." He ended this with a wink. Frodo smiled. "I understand. I won't tell anyone." He paused a moment. "Well, I won't tell Merry or Pippin at least." Aragorn burst out laughed and patted the hobbit on his shoulder.

Gandalf climbed to top of a steep hill and stopped. "Alright, I think it is time to look for a place to camp for the night." The old wizard called down to everyone as he looked at the quickly sinking sun on the horizon.

**~S~**

Sorry, everyone, that it took me so long. Got really busy with New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. I hope everyone had a wonder New Year! I pray that all of you will be blessed with a good year. Now, I have to give a special thanks to MuggleCreator for asking the question of how Legolas was convinced to join the group. I have to apologize for this; I had completely forgotten to put that in there. So thank you for asking the question. I also need to thank PotatoesandMushrooms for the "harsh" review. I really do appreciate it and so glad that you enjoy my plot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Night Terrors**

They had made camp an hour before the sun had completely set. Everyone went quickly about their tasks with haste. Everyone in the Fellowship was very hungry. Even Legolas couldn't deny that he was hungry. By the time the moon was beginning to rise, a deer had been cleaned and set over the fire.

As soon as the deer was fully cooked, dinner was served. Silence fell over the group as they ate every last crumb of their meal.

Pippin let out a loud belch after he swallowed his last bite. "Now that hits the spot. I swear that I thought I wasn't going to make it."

Gimli laughed. "None sense, you can go days without food."

"By the way that these two eat they should be able to go much longer than the rest of us without food." Boromir jumped in.

Gandalf lit his pipe. "That I suppose our supplies will last longer if these two skip their meals for the next few days."

"What? How can you say that?" Pippin protested.

"I would call that a crime to deny us poor hobbits food." Merry supported his cousin.

Aragorn laughed at the conversation and soon the rest of the Fellowship had joined in. Once the laughter had subsided, Aragorn became serious. "Alright, I suggest we all come some sleep. Leaving early I think would be best."

The hobbits were quick to lie down and fall asleep before anyone could stop them. The remaining members figured out the shifts for standing guard and then followed the hobbits to dreamland.

Aragorn settled down on the edge of the camp, lighting his pipe. He looked at Legolas, who was stretched out along a tree limb just above the camp. He shook his head; he could never understand how that position was ever comfortable.

'Hopefully tonight will be uneventful.' He thought. Unbeknownst to him, how wrong he was this night.

**~S~**

_He was in that evil room once more. The room was filled from wall to wall with different types of torture devices. He hated this place, but he couldn't find a way to escape it. He struggled in his bindings but he couldn't get free._

_ He was in the middle of the room, hands chained high above his head, which caused him to have to stand on his tiptoes to relieve some of the pain in his shoulders. His ankles were chained to the floor, ensuring the fact that he wouldn't be able to kick anyone. He wore his leggings, but he was shirtless. The cold in the room sent shivers up and down his spine every once in a while. _

_ The door to the room that was located behind him, scraped open suddenly. He felt his pulse begin to race. HE was here! The one that was responsible for making him a prisoner in the first place. _

_ "Are you ready to give me the information that I seek?" He shook his head. "I will never tell you." He declared through clenched teeth. He was terrified of what will happen next, but he wasn't going to show his tormentor his fear. _

_ The being laughed, a hissing sound that sounded like a snake. "As you wish." He heard a box open, the lid making a loud squeak behind. He tried to see what the other was doing, but in his current position he was unable to see anything._

_ "Perhaps this will help change your mind. My little friends here will ensure that you feel lots of pain."_

_ "What does that mean?" He growled out._

_ His tormentor said nothing. He heard footsteps stop just behind him. Then he heard. Soft scuttle sounds, like a rat trying to find its' way out of a box. Terror clawed its' way through out his body. His breathing became short rasps, but all he could concentrate on was the sound of many little feet. _

_ "Now my friends have fun." He felt something fall on top of his head, his shoulders; he felt something crawling up his legs. He glanced down and saw several spiders, no bigger than a man's fist, slowly climbing up. At the same time, the ones on his head and shoulders began to crawl down. _

_ He panicked. He whipped his head from side to side; he shook his arms and legs, trying to dislodge them from their perches. It was all in vain, but he didn't know what else to do. _

_ Then he felt the first bite, which was on his hip. He felt the paralyzing venom beginning to course through his veins. Just as soon as he felt the first one, the rest of the spiders joined in. Bite after bite was all he felt for what seemed like an eternity. His muscles started to feel like mush. He fought for as long as he could. _

_ He felt one more bite on the side of his neck. He couldn't take it any longer. He screamed._

**~S~**

Aragorn looked into the forest, staring off into space. He slowly smoked his pipe, contemplating over the events of the last couple of months. Between finishing his last assignment with the Rangers, finding the Hobbits, making a made dash to Rivendell, figuring out what to do with the Ring, leaving Rivendell, finding Legolas and now heading towards the Misty Mountains, Aragorn realized that he would just like a day to rest. 'So much has happened over a short amount of time.' He thought shaking his head.

A scream jerked the Ranger into a ready stance. He dropped his pipe and had his sword half way out of its' sheath before he even realized what was happening. He looked around the camp trying to locate the scream. The Hobbits were sitting up, frightened by the sound. Boromir and Gimli had jumped up like Aragorn and had their weapons drawn. Gandalf looked around completely confused.

It didn't take long for the Ranger to realize that the sound was coming from above him. He looked up and saw Legolas thrashing around on the tree limb. Obviously caught in a nightmare. Aragorn was amazed that the elf hadn't fallen out of the tree by now. He sheathed his sword the rest of the way and began to climb up the tree. 'This isn't going to be fun.' He thought.

Once the man was sure he was secure enough on the tree branch next to the elf, he reached over and held the elf down, pinning him to the tree branch. "Legolas, wake up! It's just a dream it's not real. Legolas!" The Ranger shouted, but the elf remained trapped in the nightmare.

Aragorn sighed. "Please, forgive me, mellon nin." Then he raised one hand and struck the elf's cheek. The Hobbits gasped when they saw him slap the elf, but he ignored them. He looked at the elf and smiled when he saw grey-blue eyes staring up at him in shock.

"Legolas, are you alright? You seemed to have been having a nightmare." The Ranger watched as his friend went from shock to rage. The next Aragorn knew, he was lying flat on his back on the ground beneath the tree with a furious elf on top of him. " How dare you strike me!?" The words weren't yelled out, but it was spoken in a deadly voice.

"Please forgive me, you were yelling in your sleep and I couldn't wake you with traditional methods. I figured something that would shock you awake would work instead." The Ranger explained, not intimidated by the rage that was surrounding the elf.

Legolas growled. 'He couldn't wake me? Since when do I get nightmares?' He thought before releasing the man. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going? It isn't safe to leave the camp." Boromir called concerned.

The elf whirled around. "Where I'm going is none of your business. Now just leave me alone!" He yelled. Then he jumped into another tree and disappeared.

The rest of the Fellowhsip starred, unsure of what had just happened.

Aragorn sighed. "Don't worry, he will be alright. He just needs time." But his words sounded uncertain even to him.

**~S~**

Sorry it took me so long….again. I hit another writer's block, but I think I got passed it now. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thank you everyone for being patient and sticking with me through out this story. Please review! See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


End file.
